realityshowfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Island
Introduction 22 campers from America will be living at a summer camp for 8 weeks, battling it out as two teams. Each round, the losing team will vote out one person from their team. Welcome to Total Drama Island! Synopsis Episode 1: "This Can't Be Happening" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Each team would be given a set of lumber and rope. They had to race to construct a raft that could carry all 11 team members, and carry them around the lake in an aquatics obstacle course. The 22 Contestants arrived and were immediately divided into their two teams, the fighting eagles in yellow, and the hissing pythons in blue. At the challenge, Borneo tripped and fell, causing their team to fall behind. However, Bailey was also a target of animosity after the challenge, for being too bossy. The hissing pythons went to the campfire ceremony, and Borneo was the first person eliminated from the game. Episode 2: "Sleepless Nights" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Each contestant was required to stay awake for as long as they could. The last person who stayed awake would win immunity for their team. The boys on the fighting eagle team were kept awake all night by Owen's snoring. The hissing pythons felt better unified, and pledged to win from then on. The challenge was revealed to be a stay awake contest. Owen and the rest of the men from the fighting eagles fell asleep quickly, leaving the girls to fend for themselves. After two days of no sleep, the 4 remaining pythons decided to use Owen's intense snoring as a method for staying awake. Another 12 hours put Heather into the final 2 against Bailey, who needed redemption. Owen then woke up, ruining both Bailey and Heather's plan of using him to stay awake, but Heather fell asleep first, giving the pythons a win. The rest of the eagles, angry with Owen, voted him out, with only Owen voting for Heather, putting them in the final 2, and sending Owen home. Episode 3: "The Thief" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Each contestant had an item stolen from them. They would have to use the clues provided to reclaim their item, and put them on a scale. The team with the most items after 12 hours won immunity. As the pythons continued to grow as a team, the eagles continued to fall. Jenny decided to take advantage of the team by turning everyone against each other. After Mikayla put her item on the scale, Jenny later came up and stole it when no one was watching, although, unbeknownst to her, Cole had seen it from the cabin window. After the challenge, the pythons had all 10 items while the eagles had only 9, as Mikayla was missing. Jenny convinced the tribe the Mikayla had lost it, however, she later inferred that Shelby has stolen it, instead of her. At the campfire ceremony, Jenny escaped the eye of her teammates, who put Shelby and Mikayla in the bottom 2, and sent Mikayla home. Afterwords, Jenny walked back into her cabin to see a sign on her bed saying "I know your secret", which had been put there by Cole. Episode 4: "Where Will You Stand?" *'''Immunity Challenge: ''' Each member on a team would be forced to stand on a rickety plank over the lake. They would then answer questions. Each time a question was answered, the plank would lose a support, and make it more difficult to stand on. The last person standing wins immunity for the team. After the campfire, Shelby angrily confronted Jenny, with Cole nearby. Jenny explained that she was only telling the truth, and Shelby stormed off. Cole later explained what Jenny had done, and they swore to get revenge. They quickly pulled over Gabe and Brian, while Jenny worked over Charlotte, Heather, and Robert. After the challenge, in which the hissing pythons won a landslide victory, Sean found himself caught in the middle. In a 5-4 vote, Jenny and Cody both landed in the final 2, but Sean chose Jenny's side, and Cody was sent home. Episode 5: "Disgust" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Every contestant had to eat one gross food item, selected at random. The team with the most points wins. Jenny, eager to rub in her new power, told off Shelby after campfire, with only Brian defending her. The next morning, the eagle's worked out an agreement to stop fighting long enough to win the challenge. The challenge went badly for the pythons, with 3 separate people not being able to swallow their item (Rocky, Pinky, and Nikki), putting them in the first ever bottom 3. However, despite the team votes going everywhere, Rocky was eliminated for being an outcast on the team. Episode 6: "A Woman Scorned" *'''Immunity Challenge: ''' Contestants would all be put onto a giant, slippery platform on the lake. They would battle it out, attempting to push each other off of the platform. The last man standing on the platform would win immunity for their team. Following campfire, the 5 women from the pythons agreed to work together and to vote off the men. Meanwhile, on the eagles, Shelby reflected that she needed to perform well at the challenge or she would be voted off. At the challenge, she then single handedly knocked down 5 of the pythons before falling herself. The pythons won, and although Jenny pushed for Shelby to go, putting her in the bottom 2 again, Brian took the fall for not performing well. Episode 7: "Lady Fingers" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''The teams were asked a series of question regarding the camp and the area in which they were living. The team that answered the most questions correctly won immunity. Both teams seemed to be settling down from past drama, and a sluggishness seemed to have arrived at the camp. With both teams secure in their alliances, nothing seemed to be happening. Justin began to feel a bit depressed, since his only two friends, Borneo and Rocky, had been eliminated. The eagles came from behind and won the immunity challenge. The 4 men of the python team tried to pull over Nikki, and to send home Leslie, who they saw as the weakest. However, they didn't know that Nikki and Leslie had a secret deal, and the women's alliance sent home their first victim, Justin. Episode 8: "Jumping Ship" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Every contestant would have to complete a task where they would confront their greatest fears. The team that had the most tasks completed would win immunity. Following the immunity challenge in which the pythons narrowly won, Shelby and Gabe realized that they had to shake things up in their team in order to stay alive. Jenny's alliance targeted Gabe next, with Jenny saying that she wanted to torture Shelby before she was voted out. However, Shelby and Gabe turned their sights on Charlotte, who was close with Heather and Jenny. They lied to Sean and Robert, saying that Jenny would dump the two of them out of the tribe after she and Gabe were gone, and the ploy worked, resulting in Gabe in the final 2, but Charlotte was blindsided and sent home. Episode 9: "A Woman's World" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''A giant game of groundies took place in the entire camp, with teams rotating who hid. The last 3 people to find someone in each round was eliminated; the last man standing won immunity for the team. Spirited by the coup d'etat on the eagles team, the men on the python team worked hard to sway Pinky and Nikki over to their side, and to vote Leslie off, who was a major annoyance. They were unable to woo the women, however, and Daniel became the next victim of the women's alliance. Episode 10: "Turning Tides" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''The remaining 13 contestants were forced to participate in a marine-style boot camp, and were allowed to quit when they became too tired. The last contestant standing would win immunity for their team. Pinky and Nikki realized that they were sick of Leslie's attitude towards the men on their team, and reflected that she was why they were losing the challenge. Leslie targeted Lex to be eliminated, but Lex and Jack formed a new alliance with Pinky and Nikki, and Leslie was blindsided out of the game. Gracie pledged to avenge Leslie, while Bailey felt lost in her team, and the game. Episode 11: "Choose Your Own Adventure" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Both teams would run through a forest obstacle course, answering questions that would send them down different paths. The more correctly answered questions would make an easier path back to camp. First team back won immunity. After Leslie's blindside, Gracie felt betrayed and alone, and worked on persuading the men to turn the tables back on Pinky and Nikki. However, the men refused, and after the pythons lost another challenge, Gracie was unanimously sent home against Pinky. Episode 12: "The Cancer of the Team" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Teams had to use the food provided for them to cook a delicious meal, judged by a world-class chef. Jenny tried to step up to the plate and failed miserably, while they pythons worked together and easily won the challenge. At the campfire ceremony, Jenny managed to convince Robert and Sean to vote for Heather, forcing a tie between her, Jenny, and Robert. Jenny then through Robert under the bus, explaining that he flipped his vote due to a secret alliance between him and Jenny, causing Shelby and Gabe to flip their votes against Robert, sending him home, and sparing Heather and Jenny. Episode 13: "This is Where it Gets Good" *'''Reward Challenge: '''Sumo wrestle other contestants, where the loser got eliminated. The teams were dissolved, pitting everyone against everyone. It was then revealed that Cody and Leslie would return to the game for a second chance. The contestants were then divided into teams by gender, and were told that they would be competing in a reward challenge, for a weekend aboard a yacht. Jenny made a move to get Leslie to join her side. However, the men were able to easily beat the women, earning them the reward. Episode 14: "The Help and The Hindrance" *'''Immunity Challenge: '''Everyone would have their wrist shackled to a water barrel, full of water. If they lowered their arm, they would be doused with water, and therefore be eliminated. Last one standing one immunity. The four outsiders of the final 12, Jenny, Leslie, Heather, and a reluctant Bailey, formed an alliance together, in order to not be voted out, despite them all knowing that it would blow up quickly. The other 8, however, formed their own alliance against them. Sean, however, felt like he was alone in the game, after his only ally was blindsided earlier. Leslie ultimately won the challenge, and a new twist was revealed- the challenge winner could choose three other people to be safe from the vote. She chose Jenny, Heather, and Bailey, thus forcing the other alliance to turn on each other. Although Sean pushed for Cody, since he already had had is chance, the rest of the team confirmed Sean fears, and sent him home. Contestants Placements=